


Stars,Moonlight and Roses |吉莱|

by lisasn33



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform, 吉莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasn33/pseuds/lisasn33
Summary: 警告：有莱因哈特怀孕生子





	1. Stars,Moonlight and Roses 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有莱因哈特怀孕生子

星辰、月光和玫瑰（1）

初夏，拂过狮子之泉的晨风还带着晚春的凉意，铺满皇宫后院的玫瑰丛一夜间怒放，摇曳着的枝叶在鸟鸣声中发出轻微的声响，金色的霞光晕在露水上，如同在鲜红的花瓣散上宝钻。

“竟然都开放了啊，不过是一个晚上的时间。”

未察觉时，莱因哈特已经放慢了速度，他如往常一样穿过花丛间的石板路，只是他的视线轻柔地落在两旁大片盛开的玫瑰花丛中。盛开的大片玫瑰灿烂无比，令他不由自动地想到，与之相似地，他所熟悉的红色。

今天的玫瑰花园有幸占据了皇帝陛下的晨跑时间。这期间跟随在皇帝脚边的黑色猎犬在石路上窜来窜去，反复用背蹭着主人的大腿，催促他前进，对于分享了自己和主人晨跑时间的玫瑰花园，一向温顺的猎犬似乎在表示不满。

等到莱因哈特穿过皇宫的花园，贴在他手臂上的微型运动设备已经发出了两次提醒。如果按照他一贯的速度，他会依次经过花园和不远处的湖畔，或许再到森林里绕上一小圈。

虽然有些没有尽兴的遗憾，皇帝仍然调转方向，他拍了拍蹭着他小腿的猎犬，向寝宫跑去。

“陛下。” 艾密尔高兴地挥挥手，并熟练地递上早已准备好的饮品和毛巾。

莱因哈特接过毛巾，擦去额上的汗水时，挽起的金色长发不经意地落下了大半，莱因哈特索性将头发全部放下，华美的金色长发像是阳光落下的波浪。

皇帝的动作让他的贴身侍从呆愣了一下，有那么一会，艾密尔放任己目光沉浸在皇帝金色的长发和雕像般的侧脸上，虽然几乎每天都会看见，但艾密尔可能一辈子也无法“习惯”如此的美感冲击吧。

但是莱因哈特本人可不这样想，厚重的金发一落到他白皙的脖颈上，他便觉得自己热得快冒烟了，恨不得马上一刀剪掉。

“都怪吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特动了动秀美的嘴唇，嘟囔一声。

新帝国的皇帝似乎能做任何事，这会儿却连剪头发都有顾忌。

——只是吉尔菲艾斯曾经提到想看莱因哈特长发的样子，莱因哈特才特地把头发留到披在肩上的长度，结果后来每次想剪成短发时，吉尔菲艾斯便会说虽然短发也很好看，但是要剪掉金色的长发会舍不得这类的话，即便知道吉尔菲艾斯只是单纯的表达这样的感想，并不是想影响自己的决定，但莱因哈特却不喜欢看到“吉尔菲艾斯有喜欢的东西却不能得到”这样的情况，何况只是头发而已。

如果吉尔菲艾斯喜欢，那麻烦一点也没关系。莱因哈特是这样想的。

作为新帝国的皇帝，莱因哈特有这种想法实际上极其危险，好在到目前为止，吉尔菲艾斯亲王个人的喜好都在这位金发的皇帝身上。

“好了，Balder，别闹。”莱因哈特拍拍在脚边拱来拱去的猎犬，大型猎犬呜呜几声，光亮的黑色短毛在阳光下有些发红，它热情地蹭进皇帝洁白的手心。

“自己去玩吧。”莱因哈特揉了揉大狗的下巴，说道。得到主人命令的猎犬又拱了他几下，才撒欢地向树林方向跑去。

“昨夜还下了点雨，没想到玫瑰花一夜间就盛开了啊。“艾密尔看着一簇簇怒放，几乎装点了整个宫殿的玫瑰花说道, “侯爵大人肯定很高兴。”

不仅在皇家花园内，狮子之泉宫殿各处都栽种了大片大片的玫瑰，这是两年多前，吉尔菲艾斯亲王的父亲，被新皇帝封为侯爵的老人家和夫人一起来看望刚出生的孙子亚历山大皇子的时候建议种下的。

——“是培育后的品种，刺很少且柔软，又很好养活，也能让皇宫里多一些生气。”喜爱植物的吉尔菲艾斯老先生这样建议，甚至亲手种下不少花苗。

这样一来，宫殿里的玫瑰都得到了不少照顾，也如老先生所建议的，第一年就开出了令人喜爱的，漂亮的花朵。今年盛开的情景更是美不胜收。

“那么就请帮我拍点照片发给爸爸和妈妈吧，艾密尔。”皇帝轻笑着说道。虽然刚开始有些不好意思，但是现在莱因哈特已经能很自然地使用这样亲密的称呼了。

——等到吉尔菲艾斯回来，他们便可以邀请父母从奥丁过来小住一段日子了，还有他的姐姐，如果说要陪伴两位老人家，姐姐应该不会拒绝。这样想着，皇帝轻轻弯起嘴角，这样罕见的，不为人知的温柔笑容，就像拂过玫瑰花瓣的夏风一般。

这是宇宙历804年，新帝国历006年的初夏，一个平静却忙碌的日子，同时是注定写在后世史书的一日。

十几天前，巴特拉星域数百光年外一个无法居住的恒星系走到了寿命的尽头，塌陷成巨大的黑洞。巨大的引力波和磁风暴扭曲了海尼森和费沙之间空间跳跃的主航路，预计要回费沙参加仪式的亲王舰队耽搁了行程。以此相反从另一端边境自治区来的特使团因为出发较早，走得是老旧的民用航道，反而绕过被影响地区，于两日前顺利抵达费沙。

原本亲王参与便可以的会议变更为皇帝亲自出席，这几日中，皇帝的行程被塞得满满当当，莱因哈特以可媲美前线作战时的速度冲了澡，用过早餐，这才挤出一些时间在开始一天忙碌之前去看看亚力克。

通常这个时候还未满三岁的皇子应该还在甜美的睡眠中。

果然，莱因哈特进入卧室时，两个小小的孩子正四仰八叉地躺在靠窗的软垫上，亚麻色的薄被皱巴巴地卷在卧室另一边，也不知他们在睡梦中到底翻滚跨越了多少光年。

皇子的房间铺上了软垫，卧室也没有使用床，而变成随时都可以躺下的舒适软毯。金发皇帝悄悄地靠在窗台边坐下，晨光温柔地透过窗帘的间隙洒进来，稀稀疏疏地落在他的手腕上。

睡梦中的小团子们安静得像天使，莱因哈特顺手为他们盖上薄毯，便自然地放松身体，托着腮帮看着两个小团子。

实际上因为这几天的会议，亚克力已经三天没有见到自己的父皇了。莱因哈特回来得太晚，他已经睡着，走得又太早他还未醒来，明明都在一个寝宫内，偏偏只能在睡着的时候才能见到，就连和远在数千光年外的父亲都还可以通过视频通讯聊天呢。

所以，昨夜结束工作的皇帝终于回到自己的卧室时，等待他归来的，幼小的皇子亚力克早就支撑不住，和菲利克斯一起团在床上呼呼大睡了。

“皇子坚持要等陛下回来，怎么都不肯回卧室。”照看他们的女官报告道，既无奈又觉得十分有趣——而且皇子还要菲利克斯和陪他一起等，还拉着别人的手不准人家回家。

得知情况的皇帝心里一软，但放任他们在床上睡觉估计半夜就滚到地上去了，莱因哈特只好和艾密尔一起，小心翼翼地把两个小团子抱回亚力克的卧室。

“怎么又滚到一起去啦。”皇帝无奈笑道，纤长优美的手指忍不住轻轻抚过亚力克嫩白红润的脸颊，因为担心他们把彼此吵醒，艾密尔还特地在两个团子中间用枕头隔开。

白色的软毯上，金色和黑褐色的头发混在一起，真不知为什么他们能用那么难受的姿势睡觉。莱因哈特想。  
亚力克要见到自己的父皇，看来必须等到今晚招到宾客和家属的晚宴才行。希望到时候这个小家伙别哭出来啊。

正想着，窗台传来些微响动，通过智能识别和时间规范后，透明的防弹窗自动打开一个小口，接着一只金色的大猫从自动开启的猫洞里钻进了房间，

莱因哈特抬起手指压在秀美的嘴唇上，做了个噤声的动作。

Nanna是一只高傲的森林猫，猫耳上立起的一撮威武的软毛，搭配上厚重的金色被毛让她看起来像极了一只小狮子，她轻巧的脚步如标准的猎手，也不喜欢叫唤，夏日的夜晚Nanna喜欢在森林里度过，只有到了较热的白日才会回到寝宫里，趴在气温适宜的温控室内。

此刻她晃着毛茸茸的尾巴，顺着窗台轻巧地跳到皇帝膝盖上，又在那儿顺便熟练地翻了个身，露出半个柔软的肚子。

皇帝细长的手指揉过大猫的被毛，金色的长毛上还沾着一些水汽，大猫眯起眼睛，仰起头蹭着莱因哈特的手臂，似乎非常享受银河霸主揉弄下巴的服务。

当Nanna完成一场成功的狩猎时，她才会蹭到主人身边讨要这样的赞赏。——这是吉尔菲艾斯亲王经过一年观察后得出的结论。

“就拜托你帮我陪陪他们了。”年轻的皇帝垂下纤长的眼睫，轻声说，几缕阳光落在他金色的长发上，像一层轻柔洁白的纱。

两年前，莱因哈特正是抱持着这样的想法，才有了Balder和Nanna。金发的陛下陷入回忆中。

那时他的生命似乎已经快要走到了尽头，他曾经担心自己要留下吉尔菲艾斯孤独一人，但亚力克的出生是一个奇迹，让他们有了新的希望。

——如果能继续陪伴他们该是多么幸运，若是有延续的生命能陪伴他们，或许他们的思念便不至于成为悲痛和伤痕，靠在病榻上的皇帝曾经诚实地对拥抱着他的伴侣说道。  
“如果莱因哈特大人觉得我们的家还不够热闹，那么我们养一些小动物，说不定亚力克会很喜欢。”那天夜晚，吉尔菲艾斯将瘦弱许多的金发陛下紧紧环绕在手臂中，在他耳边低声说道，莱因哈特可以听到他压在喉咙中的哽咽，还有落在自己耳廓上温热的泪水。

“听起来是不错的建议，那吉尔菲艾斯想养什么？”莱因哈特轻轻抬手，过度苍白的纤细手指拨弄着伴侣如火焰般的红发说道。

“小猫或者小狗吧。”

“真是好普通的想法。”金发陛下的嘴唇弯起一道漂亮的弧度，揶揄道。

“那么莱因哈特大人有什么更好的想法呢？”红发的亲王抓住皇帝的手，将温热的吻落到冰凉的指尖上，一边问道。

皇帝陛下认真想了想，可惜金发的年轻人有关日常的生活方面实在缺乏想象力，最后他还是点点头道：“还是小猫小狗吧。”

这样商量好后，内侍官也收到了相应的命令，结果一个意想不到的人出现了。

——被评价为冷酷不近人情的军务尚书竟然亲自抱了一只出生不久的幼犬交给内侍官。

“虽然不是有名的犬种，但是它的父母都很温顺。”义眼透出冷漠且无法辨认的情感，军务尚书奥贝斯坦这样说着，把负责处理的内侍吓得够呛，后来也在将官中传为趣谈。

而Nanna则是幼小的Balder在森林中找到的玩伴。

大猫的肉垫玩闹一般地抱着金发陛下的手腕，她的牙齿轻轻擦过莱因哈特的手背，让皇帝陛下回过神来。他漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛扫过时间，从Nanna的软毛中抽回手。

Nanna眨了眨与皇帝类似的蔚蓝色的猫眼，翻过身又抖了抖一身的长毛。她灵巧地跳到窗边，眯起眼睛伏了下来，好似皇宫前的狮子雕像。

皇帝陛下悄悄退出皇子的卧室。在接下去的会面开始前，莱因哈特忍不住再次去确认吉尔菲艾斯的情况

“目前舰队还在跳跃阶段，无法通讯。”宇宙舰队的通讯官恭敬又惶恐地回答道。

皇帝稍稍挑起形状美好的眉梢，白皙的手指拢了拢金色的额发，接着他垂下眼睫，在通讯官变得更惶恐之前掐断了视讯。

莱因哈特感到从内心深处涌起的急躁，这类不安感自从那次极大的错误之后便时不时会笼罩金发青年的内心，或许莱因哈特这一辈子都无法摆脱这样的不安，但对于更加冷静的历史旁观者来说，这却不一定是完全的坏事。

“陛下。”艾密尔走进来，已经比莱因哈特还高的侍从端着精致的托盘，上面盛着精致的茶点，还有刚沏好的，冒着热气和满溢出松香的红茶。  
”请他进来吧。”金发的皇帝收拾了一下心绪，用清亮悦耳的嗓音命令道。

艾密尔点点头，他用严肃优雅的仪姿打开门。

“杨阁下，这边请。”青年侍从对刚刚到达到皇家私人会议室的黑发宾客礼貌地说道。


	2. Stars,Moonlight and Roses 2

星辰、月光和玫瑰（2）

宇宙历804年，新帝国历006年，持续和平的日子正要踏入下一个五年，可以说是在长达150年的战争中，保持和平记录，甚至连零星冲突都没有的，最长的日子，并且所有人都保持着很大的信心，再下一个五年，或者下一个十年中，这样和平的日子能够延续下去。

杨惬意地喝了一口热茶。

他早年尚未进入士官学校随着商人父亲穿梭在各种商队中，也见识过许多珍贵的货物，其中通过费沙商人转卖，来着当时的银河帝国某个星系的红茶令他印象深刻。来自那里的红茶有一种干燥的，松树叶的熏香之气，不过这样的货物数量很稀少且昂贵，只是在转卖商正式招待父亲时，才能喝到。

“陛下这里的红茶还是如此好喝。”杨很自然的赞叹道，“下一杯，可以试着加一点白兰地。”

“大白天饮酒吗？”莱因哈特弯起端丽嘴角，轻笑着反问道。

虽然这样说，但对比往红茶里倒入一整包砂糖的莱因哈特，或许杨的饮茶方式会正常一些也说不定。

“一想到接下去的会议，喝点酒可能会更顺利一些吧。”杨抓了抓黑发，很诚实地说道。

多年前首次会面时， 面对这集神话、历史和美神宠爱为一身的金发皇帝，杨曾经比现在拘谨得多，当然并不是因为对方手握大权，而是从情感上，要拒绝或者伤害金发年轻人的好意都是令他十分有负罪感的事情。

毕竟对杨来说，无论是当时只见了一面的金发皇帝，还是他身边红发青年，比起己方的政客，都像散在干净夜空中的明亮星辰，是很难令人不喜欢上。

不过现在时间已经迈入了第六年，随着见面次数逐年增加，本就佩服彼此的双方也能像老友一般，放松地聊起来。

“你的意思是，想要开放经济来往吗？”莱因哈特细长的手指将文件扔回桌上，金色的长发随着他的动作优雅地晃动，好似阳光溜了进来。

“并不是我的意思。”杨摇摇头，“是议会通过的新提案。”

——新帝国的自治区设立在原本同盟另一侧的边境，那里有一片适合居住的星系，但是由于连年战争和糟糕的经济状况，无力开发而几乎无人居住。

莱因哈特曾经向杨提出：“要向朕证明你所守护的民主是有价值的。”，其中皇帝作为裁决者要求艾尔·法西尔放弃海尼森作为自治区的诉求，转而如同盟建国国父艾伦·海尼森一样，在边远星系设立自治区。向同盟民众开放两个月的申请期，除了携带足够的食物、农业系统、日常供给和医疗的供应外，自愿前往新自治区的民众不能再保有原同盟或者帝国境内的任何财产。

治安管理暂时交给杨舰队，但仅保留有陆上战设备，另外新帝国在自治区边境设立宇宙舰队管理。

新的自治区必须自力更生，就像试验场一样，向新的皇帝证明杨所保卫的民主共和确实对新帝国是有其珍贵价值。而并不是产生出鲁道夫或者特留尼西特，那样全体人民依据自由意志贬低自己本身价值和逃避责任的制度。

“你的意见如何？”莱因哈特挑起优美的眉梢，饶有兴趣的问道。

“就以我个人的意见，我认为还不是时候。”杨放下茶杯，他在莱因哈特面前很坦率地说出自己的想法。

在莱因哈特皇帝的治下，目前新国家经济状态正在迅速恢复，虽然有决心放下自己所有财富到自治区重新开始的人民都是有一定的觉悟，但是在看着新帝国财物不断增加的时候，自然有些人会产生后悔进入自治区的想法。

“如果现在就想要依赖您，那很可能失去设立自治区的意义。”杨抓了抓头发，叹了口气道：“粮食、日用和医疗目前并不缺乏，因为看见邻舍的财富增加，便开始觉得上天不公，人类果然还是太贪心啊。”

莱因哈特优雅地点点头，“朕同意你的看法。朕会拒绝这个要求。”

“这真是……”杨一时有些不知道该说什么。

皇帝的决定应该于稍后会议中对提出提案的自治区总督下达，而不是在这个场合。但是目前来说，这已经是最好的发展了，杨也不能再过多要求什么。共和自治区确实基于他们双方对彼此的信任而产生。单单这一点，杨便觉得这个宇宙足够幸运了。

当然杨还未自大到认为自己能够影响这位金发帝王的决定，莱因哈特的决定一定是他经过深思熟虑之后的评判。

如果说能影响到这位美丽帝王的人，自然是——

“亲王陛下还未抵达吗？”杨随口问道。

金发皇帝的表情瞬间变得有些落寞，他垂下纤长浓密的眼睫，好像被雨水打湿的猫，这让杨有些不知所措起来，后悔问了这个问题。

他想到有一阵子由于工作协调必须分开一年的尤里安和卡琳，如果提到尤里安，一向坚强骄傲的卡琳也免不了露出类似的表情，一般这种时候，杨的夫人菲列特利加会暗示性的拍拍丈夫的手臂，然后想出其他话题来化解这个场面。

可惜现在聪慧的杨夫人不在场，杨也不擅长安慰人。

按照杨这边得到的消息，自从一年前吉尔菲艾斯亲王再次调任海尼森为新领土总督以来，或许他和金发皇帝于短期内，也如这世间的许多普通夫妻一样，避免不了聚少离多的情况。

想到那位红发亲王，杨不仅感慨万千。

第一次见到红发青年是在双方交换俘虏的场合，那时杨便认为，这位温和的青年或许日后会成为同盟和新帝国之间的桥梁。

以至于在帝国内战期间，曾经一度传出作为罗严克拉姆伯爵亲信的吉尔菲艾斯一级上将已经遇刺身亡的消息，听到这样消息的时候，杨确实感受到了内心的钝痛，就像痛惜一个故友去世的感觉。

好在上天没有在那个时间收回红发青年的性命。

后来首次担任新领土总督的吉尔菲艾斯大公还未获得亲王的头衔，当时他的手腕温和、稳重又缜密，确实为饱受惊吓的原同盟民众带去许多安慰和缓冲的空间，第二次的议和也是因这位温和大公爵，双方没有造成过多无辜的流血冲突，最终促成了自治区的和谈。

而且安排会面的过程中，为要保证金发皇帝绝对安全，吉尔菲艾斯大公要求由他亲自派舰队到艾尔·法西尔迎接杨与皇帝见面，也就是除了杨以外，全舰队的人员都经过层层筛选。等到二个月后剿灭地球教余党时，他们才知道吉尔菲艾斯大公的强硬要求间接拦阻了一场暗杀。

“现在想起来，真是有太多地方要感谢亲王陛下。”杨放下茶杯，郑重地说道。

“朕会传达你的谢意。”莱因哈特轻轻扯起嘴角，浅笑着说。

金发皇帝的笑容可以用淡雅来形容，比朝阳更纯白的阳光落在他的金色的发梢上，为他披上了一层光的白纱，好似这位美丽的皇帝不属于人间一般。

杨感到胸口一震，这样的由美景构成的疏离感让他一下想到两年前重病期间的莱因哈特。也是这样好像要被带走一般。

“这样问可能不太礼貌。不过……”杨认真地看着皇帝，“陛下的身体状况最近怎么样？”

”如你现在所看到的。”莱因哈特偏着头，冰蓝色的眼眸中露出几分对自己身体状况的嘲讽，这才让杨感到他属于人间的生气。

“虽然这样说没什么用，但请陛下一定要保重身体。”

“别担心，即便朕有什么意外，自治区的一切仍然按照我们的协议进行。”

“我不是担心这件事。”杨的音调忍不住提高了一些，随即他注意到了，便不好意思地揉了揉自己黑色的头发。

确实莱因哈特在重病那段期间接见过杨，也承诺会考虑建立立宪政体，甚至目前新生的帝国也照着这样的方向前进。

但是当时让杨感到悲痛的，是亲眼看到眼前金发年轻人不得不坐在病床上，变得消瘦苍白，虽然疾病没有削减年轻皇帝的美丽，反而令他变得更加柔和，但亲眼看着光芒变得暗淡，甚至不知何时会熄灭，实在是令人难以忍受。

连他作为旁观者都如此难受，那么与金发皇帝无比亲近的半身又该是怎么样的心情呢，杨实在无法想象。

“朕知道你的意思。”莱因哈特的笑容里带着一些歉意，他确实感受到了对方的关心。

“不知不觉也到了会唠叨的年纪。”杨一本正经地叹了口气，“请陛下别介意。”

“如果你想说已经可以退休了这类的话，目前朕可是不会同意的。”莱因哈特想了想，轻轻晃动金色的长发，说道：“指派你作为特使是当初我们谈好的条件。”

“这……饶了我吧，陛下从哪里听来的这些话。”

“那么传言是虚假的？”

“不，我也确实经常那么说。”杨不好意思地按着额头，把“也确实打算这么做”的话咽入了喉咙中。以自治区目前的经济状况，提起退休金实在是令人发愁的一件事。

“从以前费沙的蛇类口中掏出来的银库还足够我们发二三十年的抚恤金。”莱因哈特端起茶杯，优雅又玩味地说道，“你不用担心。”

“二十年吗？”杨露出一副忧愁的表情，那岂不是要到六十岁。“等到二十年以后，下一代对于战争的记忆也会远去了吧。”杨感慨道。

金发皇帝立即没有回答，他轻轻靠回座椅中，过了一会才缓缓地道：“如我们所期望。”

如果濒临死亡对莱因哈特有什么馈赠的话，那便是迫使他重新思考新帝国的前进方向。金发皇帝不是一个逃避现实的人，他曾深刻看清高登巴姆王朝的弊端，并决心取而代之，新帝国如果继续延续旧制，只会随着领土增加而把弊端扩大一倍，在皇帝重病虚弱时，他已经可以体会到局面的不稳定。特别是元帅之一的罗严塔尔因被构陷而差点引起动乱。

新帝国的根基是建立在皇帝的武勋上，如果皇帝死亡的话，真的要留给吉尔菲艾斯和亚克力，或者后世一个注定走向灾祸的王朝吗？病痛令他难以入眠又难以完全清醒的许多夜晚中，他曾在伴侣怀中如此低语。

这个时候，红发的亲王会把金发皇帝从床上抱起来，吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特身体很难受，因此他会小心翼翼地抱着莱因哈特来到落地窗前，一起仰望满天的星光时，莱因哈特总会感觉好一些。

“莱因哈特大人又在考虑杨的建议吗？”吉尔菲艾斯有时候会这样问。

“吉尔菲艾斯认为呢？可行性怎么样？”

“我的想法和莱因哈特大人所想的一样，不过我希望尽量在白天思考复杂的事情，晚上专注在休息上。”吉尔菲艾斯无奈又心疼地笑道，然后他会低下头吻怀中金发天使的额发。

然后很快，他们决定了该怎么做。后面的事情便朝着目前的方向顺理成章起来。

唯一预测错误的，就是上天重新给予他们携手共进的时日，直到今日。

皇帝的目光轻柔的落在插在花瓶中的玫瑰花上，是艾密尔今天刚从园中剪下的，盛开着的红色玫瑰。

忽然有一股情感涌起，莱因哈特非常希望吉尔菲艾斯这时候在他身边。

“说起下一代……”杨忽然担心地叹了口气，但是在莱因哈特看过来时，他揉了揉头发，止住了想说的话。

莱因哈特有些茫然的看着杨，他们刚才都陷入了短暂的沉思中。

“不，没什么。”杨苦笑着说道。

“你的养子，这次没有看见他。”皇帝忽然想到。

“多谢陛下关心。”杨一下子露出欣喜的表情，“他的孩子刚出生两个月，所以这次并没有跟我们过来。”

“啊，真是恭喜你们。”金发皇帝毫不吝啬地恭贺道。

“多谢陛下，只是忽然当了爷爷，感觉实在太不真实了。”杨笑起来，这是难得的，混着骄傲和笨拙的笑容。

之后，他们很快结束了这一场愉快的谈话，接下去便是能把人吵得大脑炸裂的，各种政务和提案的讨价还价和实行方式。

然而杨刚才所担心的源头，终于演变一场魔术师也无法想象的意外冒险。

魔术师杨的女儿，今年五岁，她出生在自治区，那里有广袤的田野和大片果林，茂密的森林和湍急的河流。这位魔术师小姐有白皙的皮肤和一头漂亮的黑色长发，她的世界，暂时由精灵、独角兽、天鹅公主、王国骑士和仙子的魔法组成。

这是她第一次跟随父母到费沙，以躲在货仓里，然后再跑到舰桥上给父母一场惊喜的方式。

狮子之泉皇宫今天有款待宾客和家属的晚宴，因此魔术师小姐跟随自己聪慧的母亲，与一众将官宾客的夫人和孩子们先在皇宫里游玩。

于是魔术师小姐意外地在玫瑰花丛背后，发现了一个金发的小精灵，精灵实在很漂亮，像从玫瑰花里长出来一样。他抱着一只威武的森林猫，说不定那是他的守护仙子，但是小精灵看起来十分落寞，天空一般的蓝眼睛里面好像还盈着水雾，跟自己的父母走散了一样。

魔术师小姐的脑海里浮现出了几百种可能性，她很快决定要帮助精灵，无论是去找他的父母，还是帮他回到自己的国度。


	3. Stars,Moonlight and Roses 3

星辰、月光和玫瑰（3）

“亚力克是精灵？”菲利克斯瞪大了眼睛，褐发的小男孩拉紧了金发男孩的手臂，很仔细地把皇子前前后后看了一遍，好像想找出什么不一样的端倪来。

“当然是啊。”魔术师小姐抱着手臂，认真地说。

“为什么啊？”看了一圈也没发现好友与平常有什么不一样，菲利克斯疑惑地嘟囔着道。

“你们没有听过书上写的故事吗？”魔术师小姐好心的教导着，接着她描述了森林精灵用落在云上第一缕阳光编织成的金发，新开的白蔷薇揉成的脸颊，轻吻未成熟的红树莓时被染红的嘴唇，早春湖心中首先融为湖水的白雪化成的蔚蓝眼瞳，还有拉着华美的座驾，在陡峭的山崖和茂密的树丛穿行的巨大猫咪。

Nanan懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，任凭金发的皇子靠坐在她覆着浓密软毛的猫背上。

“原来亚力克是精灵啊。”菲利克斯了然地点了点头，为自己发现了小伙伴另外一种身份而感到很高兴。

“精灵？”亚力克仍然疑惑地偏着头，显然湖中仙女和精灵王国并不在他的睡前故事里。

“如果太过伤心，或者迷失在人类中间，精灵就会消失掉哦。”魔术师小姐很紧张地补充道，“为什么你会在玫瑰花丛里呢？”

“我喜欢这里。”金发的小精灵闷闷不乐地小声说道，他垂下纤长柔软的漂亮睫毛，湖水似的眼睛像是被飘过的雨云所遮盖，变得暗淡不少。

“因为看不到陛下，所以亚力克很伤心。”菲利克斯还听不懂“迷失在人类中”这类描述，但是他听得懂一点“伤心”，比如他惹妈妈生气时，温和的艾芳夫人偶尔会说出“伤心”这个词。

“陛下？”魔术师小姐问道。

“皇帝陛下是亚力克的父皇。”菲利克斯担心地握住亚力克的手臂，他也开始担心精灵会消失了，接着小男孩想起皇帝的样子，他惊讶地发现：“那么皇帝陛下也是精灵了？”

“原来亚力克是精灵国的王子。”魔术师小姐托着白皙的脸颊，她高兴地宣布道，“那么该怎么去找国王陛下呢？”

“父皇在好远的大厅里。”亚力克抱着膝盖，难过地说：“夫人们说我们不能去。”

“唔…那我们偷偷地过去怎么样？”魔术师小姐梳理着自己的黑色发尾，提议道。

“偷偷地？”两个男孩睁大眼睛，他们像小动物一般竖起耳朵，连眼睛都变得明亮起来。

“这样亚力克就不会伤心了呀。”魔术师小姐自信地点点头，“别担心，只要夫人们不发现就好啦。”

金发小精灵和褐发男孩彼此看了一眼，他们很开心地点了点头。

这是一场几乎横穿整个皇宫的冒险旅途。  
——————

如果说新建立的罗严克拉姆王朝有哪些令人可惜，并希望皇帝陛下能尽快改进的地方，那么“过度低调的王室”这一选项，一定会位居前三。

皇帝莱因哈特在战场上所向披靡，身先士卒，他的光芒美丽耀眼，无论是将官、士兵甚至许多普通民众都愿誓死跟随。新王朝建立那一年他曾巡视国土，无数人挤在巷道中，只为远远见他美丽优雅的身姿。

可惜在那次以后，新王朝建立的和平真正到来之后，这位拥有惊人美貌的皇帝陛下却变得低调许多。

这并不是说莱因哈特皇帝过多时间待在皇宫内，或者他的光芒在离开战场后有所减损。而是年轻的皇帝陛下不像旧帝国皇室为保持威望而出席华而不实的场面，更不像旧同盟的政客刻意保持公共曝光度，除了出席正式场合必要的官方资料和影像外，新皇极少向大众展现他生活的一面。

而这一方面，正是人民最津津乐道的一面，最喜欢探究的话题。

更过分的是，即便皇帝大婚这样的消息，透露给公众的不过是几张正式的立体影像。据说婚礼非常朴实，只邀请双方的亲朋好友和重要部属，甚至婚礼到底在哪里举行，何时举行，人们都不知道，实在令许多依靠这类消息的小道媒体难以生存。

皇室每次公布新闻都能让宇宙消息大爆炸一次，在吊足了大家的胃口同时，偏偏又不让人们知道更多。

到了皇子亚历山大出生，皇室竟然只给了一张全家照，甚至连立体影像都没有。坊间不可避免地衍生出了“关于皇子亲生母亲是谁”多达数百版本的传说。

可无论坊间传闻多么绘声绘色，新皇室仍然我行我素地保持着低调的作风，连官方解释或者辟谣都吝啬给。

这可是他们的皇帝，许多人欣赏莱因哈特的气度，也有许多人扼腕无法更多了解他。

—

费沙时间四点前，新帝国有超过七成的人守在立体银幕前——为了新帝国和自治区每五年一次的签约仪式。

仪式算不上顶级隆重，难能可贵的是此次仪式允许在场媒体使用全息影像向全宇宙直播，单是金发皇帝的光辉便足以吸引大部分人，还有他的伴侣——新帝国的红发宰相，加上几位元帅和几乎到齐的一级上将。同时原同盟的名将杨威利作为自治区的代表与皇帝签约，如此一来，即便整个宇宙的生产力在这天骤降为零，人们也不会感到惊讶。

费沙中央的大广场上聚集了几乎半个城市的人，广场中心是巨大的环状投影区，再过半小时签约仪式全息投影会铺满整个广场中心，投影区周围提前立起透明的保护墙，防止过分狂热的群众冲进去拥抱或者狂吻全息投影——这也是皇室后来不愿意放出全息影像的一个重要原因。

为了保证皇帝和将官们的安全，帝国一半的宇宙舰队层层叠叠地从费沙轨道外开始部署，进出星系的人员都经过生物识别，地面安保除了宪兵队，还动员了大半个费沙基地的军队，除了皇室，皇宫的所有人都佩戴微型生物追踪装置，伯伦希尔停靠在狮子之泉的内湖畔旁，如果发生意外，皇帝可以从大殿的快速通道直接登上战舰。

皇帝莱因哈特难得一身白色礼服，随着他进入大殿的脚步，费沙的市民广场发出一阵阵欢呼和尖叫，白色的披风张扬地甩在金发皇帝身后，如同在风中怒放的白玫瑰。

除了调任奥丁的军务尚书和几位上将，众元帅和将官均侍立在皇帝身旁，可人们很快发现红发的亲王并没有到场。

一直等到到杨走到签约台前，守在立体影像前的人们才终于确定吉尔菲艾斯亲王并不会出席此次的签约仪式，瞬间疑惑和猜测迅速铺满了整个银河的社交网络。

签约仪式的流程很简单，皇帝和作为代表的杨站在签约台前，皇帝气度非凡地接过侍从递来的笔。

他正要下笔，忽然一声小小的，熟悉的惊呼掠过莱因哈特的耳畔。

皇帝惊讶地抬起眼，冰蓝的眼睛扫向四周，接着从侧边垂地的幕帘窜出的一道金色滑进他的视线。

“亚克力？“莱因哈特话音刚落，金色的小团子已经跑到他跟前，用软软的手抱住皇帝的小腿，又一股脑地将脸颊埋了上去。

杨抬起头，他惊恐地看到自己的女儿也从幕帘后钻了出来。

“莉莉！”杨吓出一身冷汗，有那么一瞬间，这位身经百战的名将觉得自己的心脏差点停止跳动。

幸好，在两个孩子戏剧性登场后，不愧为“疾风之狼”的米达麦亚元帅一把拎住从侧幕帘跑出来的养子的后领，阻住了场面变得更加混乱。

亲卫队队长奇斯里准将紧张地咽了咽喉咙，他迅速移动到皇帝身侧，朝着侧帘的方向，绷紧的肌肉丝毫不敢放松。

在场的一众将官几乎同时绷紧了心脏，即便看清小小闯入者的真面目，他们过度紧张神经系统还未调整过来，只能像台下观众一般看着这戏剧化的发展。

意外闯入的小团子可不会理会大人的反应，亚克力将撇着嘴，蔚蓝的眼睛看起来委屈极了，莱因哈特一看他的表情就知道小团子下一秒就要哭出来。皇帝赶忙将皇子抱起，让亚克力靠在自己的肩膀上，又安抚性地轻轻拍了拍小团子软软的后背。

亚克力这才勉强收住眼泪，他抓着皇帝的金色长发，又将嫩白的面颊埋在莱因哈特的颈间，像回到窝里的小动物一般地蹭了蹭。

看到这一幕的魔术师小姐感到很满足，她抬手捂住胸口时，被自己的黑发父亲一把捞了起来。

“爸爸！”魔术师小姐骄傲地看向自己的父亲。

“为什么你在这里？”杨一听女儿兴奋的声音就知道大事不妙，他头疼地压低声音。

不过魔术师小姐不介意，她看向精灵王国的首领，精灵国王和亚力克一样有着晨曦编织的金发，他的金色长发更加耀眼美丽，国王的眼睛不像湖水，而是像远方的天空，那里时常薄雾缭绕，终日有白雪落在山顶，又有无数神秘传说都藏在那片淡蓝中。

面向全宇宙的全息影像直播仍然在继续，如果忽然掐断才会引起恐慌吧——负责管理传讯的内务官员此时也不知该怎么办，场下的媒体才不管那么多，他们现在完全是撞了大运，纷纷拼了命地调高采访设备的清晰度。

“陛下……仪式——”侍官犹豫地提醒道。

皇帝面对公众毕竟娴熟了许多，他对着镜头淡淡一笑，瞬间让现在气氛回到了严肃的仪式上，虽然他不得不一手抱着皇子，一边快速签下文件。

杨也不含糊，双方非常默契地在几秒内迅速完成了签约仪式。

礼貌性地握手环节完成后，皇帝凌厉地扫了一眼内务官，随即按照皇帝的命令，允许媒体直播的阶段提前结束。

三十秒后，银河的信息流到达峰值，民用通讯频段被过多信息塞爆，甚至有些星系在24小时后才恢复正常。

————————————

“我告诉你啊！我可不管你和皇帝签了什么，你可不能让小公主被拐走！听到了没有，杨！”

连发了五次紧急通讯才接通的先寇布抱着外孙，大吼道。

“她没有拐走别人我就谢天谢地了！”看着一旁正在对妻子绘声绘色描述自己冒险的女儿，杨非常苦恼地回答道。

——“原来魔术师也会有那么伤脑筋的时候啊。”自从女儿出生后，杨几乎淹没在这样的调侃中。  
魔术师杨郑重地看着自己的女儿，他黑发的小女儿期待又天真地站在父亲面前，仿佛在等候父亲对于这场成功冒险的夸赞。

杨到了嘴边的话又咽回去大半，他最后只得抱着女儿，有些没底气都说道：“下次可别再做那么危险的事了，爸爸拜托你好不好。”

——————

另外一边，亚力克像树袋熊一样挂在皇帝身上，一旦莱因哈特有想要放下他的迹象，金色的小团子就呜呜几声，做足了嚎啕大哭的前兆。

总体来说，未满三岁的亚历山大不是一个特别爱哭的小孩子，但每个孩子都有一个天生技能——只会在真正疼爱自己的大人面前哭得特别凶。

好在皇帝很快迎来一个救星，在费沙的民用通讯几乎宕机的同时，一封紧急通讯穿过星际和云层，直直抵达皇帝身边。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特接通调整过的立体影像，红发亲王高大的身影瞬间投射到皇帝和皇子身前。

“莱因哈特大人，抱歉耽搁了行程。”稳重的亲王此刻毫不掩饰欣喜，他温柔又热切的目光落到莱因哈特和亚克力身上，好似一股暖风要将他们笼罩住。

“是啊，都怪吉尔菲艾斯迟到了，才会发生意外。”莱因哈特挑起秀丽的眉梢，露出水晶般透亮的轻笑，那股似乎不存在的暖风吹散了莱因哈特心里的阴霾，金发皇帝苍蓝的眼睛里薄雾褪去。

他轻轻拍了拍亚克力的后背，说道：“不想见爸爸吗？”

金色的团子这才把脸颊从莱因哈特修长白颈中挪出来，他看向立体影像，皇子的眼眸更贴近红发父亲，是蔚蓝的湖色。

“爸爸。”亚力克乖乖地叫了一声，他白嫩的小手紧紧抓着皇帝的金发。

吉尔菲艾斯轻咳一声，有些无奈地叮嘱道：“不可以总是给父皇添麻烦哦。”

“看吧，你爸爸也会这样说。”莱因哈特逗弄着儿子道，“先跟怀特夫人一起到花园里，晚餐我就去接你好不好？”

“不要！”亚克力一撇嘴，一把埋进皇帝脖颈中，并打算用哭声来回答这个问题。

“好吧好吧。”莱因哈特好笑地用鼻尖蹭了蹭团子柔软的脸颊——不过他还是得想个方法把亚力克先骗过去。

“今晚能到达港口，我会尽快。”红发亲王忍不住抬起手，立体影像拂过皇帝的金色发梢。

“咳，吉尔菲艾斯按照自己的步调来就行。”

只是听到那样温柔的口吻，莱因哈特就忍不住露出期待的表情，他有些不好意思，于是皇帝轻轻垂下了眼帘，稍稍遮盖住眼中的光彩。

“真希望现在就在您身边。”吉尔菲艾斯注视着眼前无可比拟的珍宝，喃喃道。

“那就快回来吧。”皇帝低声道，在心中溢满的思念快要决堤时，他赶忙抬手关上了通讯。

——————

王宫招待宾客的晚宴在玫瑰花园里举行，在确定皇宫没有陷入危险状况后，所有人都开始谈论起今天这场可爱的意外来。

小小的冒险者们自然成了晚宴的中心，三个孩子高兴地描述起他们的历险经历，比如如何藏在餐车里，如何溜进洗衣房，如何跟着猎犬一起钻过窗户等等。

听得亲卫队心惊胆战，立刻调高了皇宫生物识别的敏感值范围，识别的重点一直在于是否携带武器或者病毒等检测上，确实不会过度关注已经判定为安全的人员流动。

魔术师小姐非常高兴，她收到了精灵国王亲自的感谢。

“谢谢你对亚克力的照顾，该如何表达我的感谢呢？或者说你有想要的东西吗？”国王弯下身对她说道，金色的长发被柔和的月光披上淡淡的白纱，他的周围好像有湖畔的萤光。

魔术师小姐稍稍提起裙摆，向国王行了一个淑女该有的礼节。然后她看向自己的父母。  
菲列特利加温柔地向她点点头，魔术师小姐得到允许后，看了看放在桌上，父母说只能吃一块的水果杏仁蛋糕。

她正要开口，但她转念一想，关于骑士、湖中仙女和精灵王国的故事涌现在她的心中。  
“恩，我可以向您要一个祝福的吻吗？”魔术师小姐诚恳地问道，伴随着自己父亲巨大的抽气声。  
“这……”精灵国王很明显的怔住了，似乎他确实没想到这样的请求，不过国王很快地轻柔地笑了一下，就像山涧的泉水那般清澈的笑容。

“那就失礼了。”精灵国王轻声说道。

魔术师小姐感到自己的心脏雀跃起来，她的手被挽起，接着一个轻柔的吻落在她的手背上。

“谢谢您。” 

国王松开手后，女孩她按着手背，开心地说道。

她喜欢这次的旅程和这个国度，魔术师小姐想。

TBC


	4. Stars,Moonlight and Roses 4

星辰、月光和玫瑰（4）

夜晚的凉风带着适宜的温度轻柔地拂过花园，月色下的玫瑰醇厚如酒，摇曳的花枝发出飒飒地声响。

随即，一阵强风从远处而来，叶片和花朵震颤着发出脆弱的声响。

莱因哈特抬起头，金色的长发被风的轨迹托起，几簇花瓣卷过他的身边，像夜风有意为他金色的发梢落上点缀。

暗红色的信号灯滑过狮子之泉上空。伯伦希尔停泊的湖畔旁，水流发出隆隆的声音，湖水分开，隐藏在下方的停机坪缓缓升起，从宇宙港驶出的暗红色飞行器卷起强风，落到在湖中。

湖畔有通往寝宫的快速暗道，仅有金发皇帝和亲王才能打开。达到寝宫的地道打开时，从飞行器上下来的，高大的红发青年不知不觉间跑了起来。

吉尔菲艾斯是在玫瑰花园里找到他的珍宝的。

他的脚步快速敲在隐蔽的石板路上，军靴的声音在盖住视线花丛和绿墙之间来回荡漾，衬得夜深人静的花园缥缈而神秘。虽然是熟悉的道路，但吉尔菲艾斯觉得那层层叠叠望不见边际的玫瑰花丛和曲折的石路像被恶龙刻意建起的迷宫，将他宣誓用生命保护的公主困在其中。

吉尔菲艾斯胸口中激荡起热流，如果那般，齐格飞一定会斩下恶龙的首级，然后他要解下自己的披风，将属于他的天使包裹起来，带回他的城堡中，

“莱因哈特大人！”

吉尔菲艾斯停下脚步，听闻他呼唤的金发皇帝从长椅上站起，他让睡着的皇子靠在自己的肩膀上，月光温柔地散在他们身上，为他们披上朦胧的银色薄雾。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特的笑容比月光更加清澈，溢满了期待，欣喜的冰蓝眼眸好像星辰坠入。

红发青年再也忍受不了他们的距离，他一个箭步迎上去，张开手臂将寻到的珍宝纳入怀中。

————

吉尔菲艾斯贪婪地呼吸着，溢满了属于对方气息的空气，因为莱因哈特，夜风吹来森林的味道和玫瑰的幽香都似乎更加活泼起来。

“亚克力想等你，但是不小心睡着了。”莱因哈特将头靠在吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀上，在对方的手臂中轻笑道。

“是我回来得太晚了。” 红发亲王带着歉意说道。

保持着拥抱的姿势，吉尔菲艾斯小心地将亚克力挪到自己的肩膀上，金色的小团子在睡梦中皱了一下眉头，好在没有醒过来。

“吉尔菲艾斯肯定是飞奔着回来的吧，累了吗？”莱因哈特伸手揉弄了一下他喜爱的红色发丝，安慰一般地问道——吉尔菲艾斯应该是在巴巴罗萨到达宇宙港后就立即换乘地面飞行器，才能那么快到达皇宫。

“真是一言难尽吧。”吉尔菲艾斯几乎是浅浅地叹了口气。

空间跳跃结束，立刻打开通讯时，意外的画面一下子跳到舰桥上，吉尔菲艾斯顾不得空间跳跃的能量损耗，命令舰长将巴巴罗萨的飞行速度调到最高，导致巴巴罗萨成为最快达到宇宙港的旗舰，要是在战争中可是非常冒险的做法。

“那我们回去吧？” 莱因哈特安抚性地拍了拍抱着他的男人的后背，提议道。

虽然这样说，但是金发的皇帝并没有进一步的动作，他享受着环住他的温暖，暂时一点儿也不想动。

“再等一会。”吉尔菲艾斯低声道，他将揽在莱因哈特腰间的手掌又收紧了一些，又轻轻地吻了吻莱因哈特头顶的发旋。

——如果这个时候放开莱因哈特，说不定自己会窒息吧。吉尔菲艾斯产生了这样的错觉。

他们的拥抱又持续了十几分钟，赤黑色的猎犬依次蹭过主人们的小腿，又因为无人与它玩耍，而无趣地跑向了花园深处。

“回去吧？” 莱因哈特再次说道。他开始有些担心要一直抱着亚克力的吉尔菲艾斯。

“好。” 吉尔菲艾斯回答道。

——他们拥有整个夜晚。这样想着，红发亲王才依依不舍地将脸颊从对方白皙额头处挪开。

温热的掌心从莱因哈特腰间白色的薄衬衫往下，吉尔菲艾斯稍稍弯下身体——在金发皇帝意外地惊呼中，红发青年环住他的腿弯，一下将莱因哈特整个人单手抱了起来。

“喂，别闹，快放我下来。”皇帝紧张地喝阻道，他的臀部撞上对方坚实的右肩，慌忙按住对方的背部才能保持平衡。

“莱因哈特大人，请抓好。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着说道，他这样一手抱着亚克力，一手托着皇帝，就要向寝宫走去。

莱因哈特惊讶地张开了秀丽的嘴唇，“别…别玩了吉尔菲艾斯，快放我下来。”

毕竟是一个成年男子的重量，哪有这样走路的道理。

“等我抱不动了，莱因哈特大人再下来好不好？”吉尔菲艾斯掂了掂怀里的重量，固执地说道。

“你当心一些，啊——”

被红发亲王那么一颠，皇帝不敢乱动，他只好倾斜身体，尽量将重心配合吉尔菲艾斯，甚至伸手护住亚克力的头，如果外人看到，估计会觉得是一个奇怪的姿势吧。

玫瑰花园离寝宫有一段距离，并且皇宫暗处还布置着守卫，等快靠近宫殿时，金发的皇帝说什么也要下来。他轻轻敲着红发青年坚实的背部，抗议道。  
或者是维持力气的极限也快到了，吉尔菲艾斯终于从善如流地将莱因哈特放了下来。

双脚一着地，莱因哈特悬着的心才放下，苍冰色的美丽眼眸责怪地瞪着吉尔菲艾斯，又忍不住伸出白皙的手背拭去对额头的汗水。

“这是什么测试体力的游戏吗？”皇帝有些气恼地揉着对方的红发说道。

“不，也不完全是……”吉尔菲艾斯毫不介意地大笑了起来，似乎从刚才的重量中得到了某种沉甸甸的满足。

红发青年再度伸手环住皇帝纤细柔韧的腰部。晴朗的月色下还在延续，这是属于他们的夜晚，吉尔菲艾斯很确定。

————————————

洁白的月光从挑高倾斜的大片落地窗上流泻下来，将半个卧室沐浴其中。

皇帝的卧室内还有半边陷在黑暗里，莱因哈特背靠在墙上，他不太确定他们的准确位置。他呼出几口喘息，很快又被对方的吻给堵住。

他的身上也没有明确的着力点，大半重量都落在吉尔菲艾斯手臂上，这会儿吉尔菲艾斯的手臂正撑在他的尾椎处，莱因哈特不得不用双腿勾住对方的腰，但他没法用力，吉尔菲艾斯摇晃着他，绵密的吻落在皇帝花瓣一般的嘴唇、白皙的脸颊和修长敏感的脖颈上。

他们已经把亚力克抱回皇子的卧室。而进入皇帝卧室的时候，红发的大公毫不客气地抱起金发皇帝，仿佛要继续刚才的游戏一般。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特好不容易有喘气的空间，他闭着眼睛，语气带着一丝责备，灼热的气息掠过他的睫毛。

“不喜欢吗？”吉尔菲艾斯咽了咽喉咙，沉声问道，但是他的吻没有停下，好像犬科动物一般磨蹭着，渴望碰触对方的皮肤。

“不是——”莱因哈特的嘴唇又被含住，他们的呼吸混乱得很，伴随着皇帝破碎的言语，卧室里尽是喘息声。

吉尔菲艾斯心中的热流更加激荡起来，以至于变成更加迫不及待，略带粗鲁的动作。三个月间，他每天看着莱因哈特的身影投在眼前，那水晶一般的笑容，和亚克力的嬉戏画面，一切一切都那么真实，可是莱因哈特唇边气息，白皙柔软的皮肤，厚重耀眼的金发，却都无法碰触。

每每通过全息投影见面，他的思念究竟是缓解了，还是变得更加难耐，吉尔菲艾斯实在难以判断。

现在他的掌心抚过莱因哈特微凉的皮肤，莱因哈特的重量落在他臂弯里，虽然怕痒一般地弓起身体，但莱因哈特的双臂仍然紧紧地抱住吉尔菲艾斯的后背，这让红发亲王的心踏实不少，他急切地感受着对方真实的存在，从衬衫下顺着莱因哈特的肋骨向上探索，让掌心覆盖在皇帝跳动的心脏处。

他们靠着墙迎来了第一次，吉尔菲艾斯含住皇帝柔软的唇瓣，等着身体的余韵稍稍缓过来。

短暂的失神后，莱因哈特有些气恼地轻咬了一下吉尔菲艾斯的嘴角——他没想到他们那么快，而且在金发皇帝纯洁得地有些不可思议的概念中，事情要发生在合适的地点，床上也适用。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住轻笑起来，他吻了吻皇帝的侧脸，说道：“去洗个澡？”

掠过耳畔的低沉嗓音把莱因哈特烫了一下。

一直抱着吉尔菲艾斯的后颈，莱因哈特的手臂内侧都是汗水，吉尔菲艾斯的衬衫也被汗水浸湿了大半，两人中间更是又湿又粘，金发皇帝嗯了一声，点点头。

哪知道红发青年一把将他按在怀里，就维持着这个姿势向浴室走去。

“别，呜——”莱因哈特低吟出声，他瞬间绷紧了身体，洁白的足尖轻颤，手臂也一下绞住了对方后背。

“啊，抱歉。”吉尔菲艾斯赶忙安抚性的吻了吻靠在他肩膀颤抖的皇帝，动作却没有放慢。

“那你倒是拿出去啊！”被折磨的金发皇帝哽咽着指责道——道歉有什么用！

“请再稍微忍耐一下。”

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

室内的地灯随着亲王的脚步发出柔和的光线，浴室的灯光也被刻意调低，免得忽然亮起的光线刺激皇帝的眼睛。

可是莱因哈特根本注意不了吉尔菲艾斯的贴心，红发亲王像铁了心不让金发皇帝白皙的双足落到地板上，温热的水流落在吉尔菲艾斯的背上，又顺着皮肤流到莱因哈特那里，他们只是草草地冲了个澡，莱因哈特就被对方再度撞击到了顶点。

等到被背部终于接触到柔软床单的时候，莱因哈特已经觉得今天差不多晚上足够了。

像植物一样的吊灯从挑高的天花板上垂下，高低错落地接近地面，柔和温暖的光线慢慢晕出，卧室里变得惬意又舒缓。

莱因哈特仰躺着，他终于能好好看着伴侣的模样了，吉尔菲艾斯撑在他上方，强壮紧实的肌肉上沾满了水珠。

担心刚才流汗过多，吉尔菲艾斯拿过床头的水瓶，并俯下身喂了皇帝几口清水。

金发皇帝轻哼一声抬起手，纤细修长的指尖插入对方卷曲浓密的红发中一顿软揉。

吉尔菲艾斯发出低低的笑声，他环抱着莱因哈特柔韧的细腰，将额头靠在皇帝胸口处，偶尔滑下去吻几下皇帝光滑的腹部。

细胞再生技术的作用下，莱因哈特的腹部早已恢复成了原样，但是吉尔菲艾斯知道那里的肌肉和皮肤曾经被拉伤，撕裂，为了一个新生命的诞生。

莱因哈特的指尖也顺着抚上吉尔菲艾斯脖子上，曾经致命的伤口现在变成一条淡淡的浅色痕迹，他们刻意没有将之完全消除。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”温柔清丽的声音从莱因哈特嘴唇边溢出，红发青年撑起身体，他的亲吻温柔地落到莱因哈特像星辰一般的苍色眼眸旁。

“莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯回应道，在他手臂撑起的空间里，半湿的金色长发散落在白色的枕头上，好像偷藏起来的晨光，被炙热的目光注视，莱因哈特有些不好意思地半眯起双眼，长长的睫毛上还沾着水气。

吉尔菲艾斯心中的激流变得温暖又浑厚，他落下绵密的亲吻，从莱因哈特的锁骨上慢慢散开，温热的手掌带着过烫的意图抚着玉石般的皮肤。

莱因哈特的细碎喘息和呜咽在吉尔菲艾斯进入时变得难以抑制，美丽泪水覆盖在苍冰色眼眸上，又从眼角滑下，好像清澈的宝石落到美丽耀眼金发中。

吉尔菲艾斯忍不住想看更多，他握住对方纤细的脚踝，莱因哈特压抑着，断断续续的哭泣好似动人的夜曲，让他用更过分的力量去攻击此刻显得脆弱的身体，仿若硬要从娇嫩的花瓣中榨取出汁液。  
到了后面，莱因哈特对时间已经没有什么概念了，这过程中他被翻过去，或者在跪坐着被摇晃颠簸，他迷迷糊糊记得最后吉尔菲艾斯还是抱着他去了浴室，为他仔细地清洗了一次。

等到带着热气的梳子温柔地梳理着他金色的长发时，莱因哈特连眼睛都睁不开了，疲惫和温热的抚摸交错着，他侧着身，蜷进干爽舒适的被单中，好像再过一会就能进入睡眠。

红发亲王怜惜却不愧疚地梳理着皇帝厚重的金发，他耐心地吹干，时不时吻了几下流泻在自己手中的金线。

等吉尔菲艾斯也把自己的头发弄干，从浴室出来时，上半夜的月色已然隐去，星辰从倾斜的落地玻璃窗外露了出来。

为了让莱因哈特休息，围绕着卧室的灯几乎熄灭，只有如植物般垂下的几盏吊灯发出温暖柔和的光芒，好像黑暗洞穴中将要熄灭的焰火。玫瑰花攀附在窗户外的铁栏上，爬得将近一人之高，红色的玫瑰掩去原本的色彩，在夜风下摇曳着厚重的阴影。

莱因哈特在洁白的床单中稍稍蜷起身，金色的长发波浪一般的散在柔软的枕头上，他露出白皙到几乎泛光的肩膀和手臂，从薄被中探出的纤细的足尖随意搭在床尾的抱枕上。

有那么一瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯竟不知眼前是城堡还是龙洞，自己究竟是那卸下宝剑和铠甲的屠龙者，还是归巢的红龙。

或许当只掳走公主的恶龙也不错，吉尔菲艾斯有些好笑地想。

红发亲王忍不住放轻脚步，他消无声息地坐到莱因哈特身边，手指轻柔地玩绕着皇帝的金色发梢。

他们属于彼此，所以莱因哈特是属于吉尔菲艾斯的——这是他们婚姻的基石，吉尔菲艾斯俯下身，轻柔的吻落在莱因哈特的嘴唇上。

他们两个人中，莱因哈特会更直率强烈地表达出自己的感情，但吉尔菲艾斯的热情并非不如对方，如果莱因哈特有一天看到他心中的巨龙时，不知道金发的天使会有什么反应，吉尔菲艾斯想——他知道莱因哈特学不会退后，他的天使会勇往直前，还是如同幼年害怕雷声一般，拉着自己的手躲进被子里呢？因为自己抱着这样奇怪的猜想，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了起来。

感觉到吉尔菲艾斯的吻，莱因哈特像猫一般往旁边蹭了蹭，好腾出空间给吉尔菲艾斯。

红发亲王也躺了下来，他换过对方的肩膀，莱因哈特习惯性地翻了个身，他把头靠到吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀上，自动在丈夫怀里找了个舒服的位置。

“吉尔菲艾斯……今天怎么了……”明明已经快随着了，金发皇帝竟然还用迷迷糊糊的柔软声音问道。

其实这种要睡着的情况下，莱因哈特第二天是不会有这段记忆的，吉尔菲艾斯很清楚，于是他坦白地苦笑着，又有些委屈地说道：“因为今天看到，不在我身边的莱因哈特了吧。”

“今天……？”莱因哈特又往对方怀里蹭了蹭，他快要断线的意识毫无边际地发散着。

“还好亚克力不是女孩子……”皇帝含糊地说道。

“莱因哈特难道不喜欢女孩子？”吉尔菲艾斯好笑地接过话。

“怎么会——”莱因哈特明显安静了一下，在迈入睡眠的边际，皇帝挣扎地说道，“如果是女孩子，像姐姐或者杨的女儿一样，那岂不是时时刻刻都要担心她吗？”

“说的也是。”吉尔菲艾斯点头同意。

莱因哈特没有再说话，不一会他的呼吸变得均匀，在丈夫怀里安稳地进入了梦中。

——如果是女儿的话，吉尔菲艾斯稍微想象了一下。

不过红发亲王正环抱着自己的珍宝，所以他很快决定将这个不着边际的幻想抛到遥远的星辰中去。


End file.
